Naruto's Great Tsunade
by leekgenius
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade always had fights against each other. But that changed when one of the fights ended with Naruto in the hospital. Suddenly everything changed from Tsunade giving him respect and Naruto seeing her in a new light. Join Naruto in the road to a different "fight" against Tsunade, and most likely, end up under covers.
1. Chapter 1 The beating

Naruto's great Tsunade : The beating

"YOU DUMB HAG! GIMME A REAL MISSION!" Naruto Uzimaki. Age:14 Adolescent. Status: Brat.

"SHUT YER TRAP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR JIRAYA'S DISCIPLE, YOU DON'T HAVE THE BRAINS FOR THESE MISSIONS!" Tsunade Senju. Age: 51 Adult. Status: 5th Hokage. And… a Nag.

"In fact, if you had a brain you'd realize who you're speaking to, IM THE GODDAM HOKAGE YOU MORON!" she slammed he hands on her desk and stood up, a vein pulsed on her forehead. "Like it or not, you're. Still. A. Genin." She pulled out several forms. "You failed the Chunin exams" See slammed a file down, "Had the wrong mission and barely survived by a miracle" File: Land of the Waves "And you failed to-" she stopped just in time. Sasuke was a very touchy subject. "You uh- failed to follow orders when against Orichimaru and run, compromising the mission and allowing him to escape." File: Three sanin Incident. "THAT WASN'T EVEN A MISSION!" Naruto outraged against this. "The point is you brat, we can't have a hot-head ruining a mission just because of his emotions and his stubbornness." Tsunade seethed "Now beat it kid, I got more important matters to do." Naruto clenched his fists. "What's that, cleaning out the wrinkly bags under your eyes?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT?!" Tsunade, furiously looked at him. "Are you getting so old you need a hearing aid? You know what I said" Naruto smirked.

Next thing he knew, a finger flicked him on the forehead and sent him blasting through the walls of the Hokage building, and crashing onto the training grounds. Naruto, dazed, remembered _she's on old bag but she still packs a punch. She doesn't know how to hold back either._ As he struggled to stand up, Tsunade jumped through the hole from the building and landed in front of Naruto. "Well look at that, you suck at being a ninja so much, you're getting tossed by an old lady. How embarrassing. You should just give up" She sneered.

Naruto's eyes flashed, "I never back down from a fight you geezer!" He summoned a shadow clone and in no time, a powerful rasengan was in his hand and was charging straight toward her.

"IT WON'T BE LIKE LAST TIME GRANNY! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS OVER THE DAMN HOKAGE SUMMIT!" he roared. Tsunade smirked and took a step back and then pierced her finger under his wrist dissipating the rasengan. Then she slugged him in the gut making Naruto retch. "Don't call me granny you shrimp" she breathed and then uppercut him into the sky.

When she jumped, the ground cracked, and suddenly she was right above him "Respect your elders!" and then she struck him with a two-handed hammer impact to the stomach, zooming him straight down destroying the training ground. When Naruto came to, everything was hurting all over. He could see he was at the training grounds with chunks of rock everywhere and the ground completely destroyed.

He couldn't move, at all. Then he heard footsteps approaching and saw the Old lady standing above him. "Stand him up Shizune" she barked to her assistant. " Just a reminder, if you ever disrespect me again… well." She took one step back with her right foot, and then without warning, she swung her foot right between Naruto's legs and the biggest high pitch noise was heard throughout Konoha. Naruto felt his dick break, and then he sank, unconscious in defeat… and excruciating pain.

When he woke up again, he couldn't feel any pain anymore, and when he checked his pants, he was okay. _One of the perks of having a monster inside you, a fast healing factor._ "Naruto!" Shizune rushed to him. "Naruto, you've been out for 3 days, are you feeling okay?" Naruto then sank back _so much for the perk. "_ Yeah I'm fine, where's the hag. I wanna give her a piece of my mind." He growled. Shizune sighed in exasperation, "You finally woke up and the first thing you want to do is get booked in the hospital for another week? Naruto! When are you going to learn making fun of Tsunade-sama is going to get you nowhere close to getting an A-rank mission?"

Naruto looked away from her and sighed. "Why do you even instigate her? She's the most powerful and the most beautiful woman in Konoha. You know how scary women are when they get mad." Naruto meekly remembered all the times he was brutally beaten to a pulp by Sakura whenever he flipped the wrong switch. "Yeah I guess." He muttered. "It's just that-" Naruto turned, "When is she going to start treating me like a ninja instead of a kid already. Jeez, what do I need to do?" He put his hands up and jumped back onto his bed. Shizune giggled, "Maybe if you stopped arguing with her and see her in a different way she treat you better." Naruto frowned as he looked at the ceiling.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed. Naruto turned his head and saw the person responsible for his bedding at the door. "What do you want" Naruto growled, "to gloat some more?" Tsunade smirked, "Even with a near death-experience you still have the guff to talk to me like that." Naruto glared at her, Tsunade held back a laugh, "Look Naruto, I'm sorry I put you hear and wasted some of your days, so I decided to give you an B-rank mission." Naruto, surprised, changed his expression, "You mean it? For real?" Tsunade smiled, "That's right so get ready tomorrow, and follow your orders and avoid getting hurt." Naruto laughed, "I can handle myself, no problem, easy a-o-k, done and done." "Thanks Gra-" Naruto stopped himself and remembered Shizune's words, "I mean…Thank you Lady Hokage-sama." Tsunade blinked, then she kissed him on the forehead. "Stay safe, and come back to us" she said, and left quickly with Shizune following her. Naruto took a moment to process what happened, and when he finished, he did see Tsunade in a different way, a rather **sexy** different way.

After the mission…

"Nice work everyone. Kakashi, good work. Sakura, we need to work on your chakra perception. Rock Lee, don't strain yourself you could end up in another operation table. And Naruto. Naruto."

Tsunade look up from the paperwork. "You yourself smacked the young prince, caused dissatisfaction for the trip, and the 1st prince was gravely injured by stone projectiles." Tsunade groaned. "I thought you would've been ready for this." "Dammit Sakura, why'd you give the full **"full"** report?" Naruto mumbled. "Not to mention you've been petrified in severe areas and gravely injured yourself, you're lucky to be alive." Tsunade rubbed her head. "Naruto you need to come with me so I can purify the petrification personally. The rest of you are dismissed." Naruto mumbled again, "I'm fine, Sakura got rid of the parts with stone already." Tsunade frowned at this. "Sakura managed to destroy the petrification on the outside, but if we let it alone, it'll come back in a much more serious condition."

They walked to an unoccupied room and Naruto took off his shirt so Tsunade could examine the infection. "So why just me, and me alone? Kakashi also got petri-,petrify-, he got stoned." He spluttered out. Tsunade replied, "The de-petrification process is hard to concentrate with too many people around me circle. Or-" Tsunade turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you want to be alone with me." Naruto looked away, "I don't know what you mean."

Tsunade slowly walked toward him, "Don't play dumb with me brat, I saw how you were staring at my chest." She slipped out of her jacket, and un-hooked her bra from the back. Naruto couldn't speak, his brain crashed from the moment he saw her bra. "And luckily for you, to fix this certain problem requires skin contact." She then dropped her bra revealing her pink tits shining in the light. "Uh. Uh. Uhhh. Uhhh." Naruto couldn't seem to utter any words out, and he couldn't say anything after Tsunade inserted his arm between her boobs and rubbed them up and down. "Here Naruto, let me, purify you." She whispered in his ear.

"HUH?" Naruto shouted. "I said take off your shirt so I can get rid of the virus area." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Tsunade to find she was okay, with her clothes on and with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong Naruto?" "Nothing. Nothing, just, give me a minute." Naruto quickly made the hand sign for "KAI, release". He opened his eyes and everything look exactly as it was. "Okay, I'm fine, let's get this thing over with" Naruto hurriedly uttered. _What the heck did I just see? Some kind of genjutsu? No. that wasn't it._ Throughout the procedure, Naruto went back and forth on what happened.

Even after it finished and he was home, he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Every thought Naruto had was about Tsunade, the way she talked, the way she was drunk, the way she walked, her talents, and especially, her curves, her legs, and her boo- "WHOA WHOA. NO" Naruto was blushing from head to toe for thinking about that. "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY, IM SLEEPING." Tonight, he dreamt about him and Tsunade were in a shower together. _Naruto, I'm going to clean you up. I'm going to scrub you so thoroughly, I'm going to make you mine._ And then she bent down to his legs and grabbed his "little man". _Shall I start here?_ Naruto woke up in the morning with his hands in his pants. _Do I really have a thing? For her of all people?! It can't be._ However, when he pulled his hand out he saw that it was… wet. Naruto definitely saw Tsunade in a different way, but he didn't think it would be this way, of all things.

"Naruto what is it? What did Kakashi need to know?" Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade in her office, with a dazed look at her. "Naruto!" That quickly shook Naruto out of his stupor, "Ummm. Kakashi needs to know about the upcoming mission list for B-ranks. He said something about less dangerous ones." Tsunade nodded and turned around to one of her cabinets. "It's here somewhere, just give me a-" Tsunade then bent over for the bottom cabinet. Naruto stared at her, at her butt, at that heart-shaped pillow of an ass. He could see the curves that were outlined by her tight pants. They perfectly showed two round bumps from her pants, and she was in a perfect position to get down.

He could see her begging him saying, _right here Naruto. Right here, don't be shy, put it in right here slowly and smoothly, I won't mind if it's you._ "Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade was looking at him, curiously, and Naruto looked down to see his hand going inside his pants. "I-I-I'm readjusting my belt. It's a, sort of uncomfortable, like, uh, I'm fidgeting and stuff you see" He smiled nervously as he tried to slide his belt. That didn't seem to fool Tsunade, "I'm not so sure, is there something you're not telling me?" She began to walk over.

"Uuhhhhhh, no, everything is fine, there's nothing more to tell, I-I-I-I'll be going now." "Stop right there you brat" She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Lemme see something here." She put his forehead on Naruto's head and Naruto got a close up look at her face. _Wow were her lips always that pretty? And they look so smooth. They're like the perfect size, not to big or wide or puffy. Medical ninja's know everything to do about their bodies. And her eyes. God her eyes are like staring into a chocolate void. They'll suck you in and draw you into a world of sweet and comfort and-_ Naruto's head was steaming at this point.

"My god, your head is hot!" She pulled away and put her hand on his cheeks. "Let me fix that up." Her healing wave washed over him, calming him down, and cooling his head. "There, if you head starts hurting like that, let me know. That was really severe." She got the files and handed them to Naruto. "Here are the files. Get better soon okay?" "Yeah…yeah. I'll get bet-, I'll get better-er" Naruto stumbled, then bolted.

At night, his head pounded images of him and Tsunade over and over. How they fought, how they laughed, how she always kissed his forehead. The pain was unbearable. He quickly went outside and ran to Tsunade place. When he reached there, he saw the place was guarded… by the closet pervert Ebisu-sensei. _That perv, what the heck is he doing here. Guard duty? More like peep duty._ Ebisu noticed Naruto and walked toward him. "Its past curfew Naruto, go home." He sneered. "Do you want to bother the Hokage at night too, shame on you, you brat."

Naruto smirked, _too easy._ "Well then what are you doing here you closet perv, perhaps you were looking for-" Naruto activated his jutsu, and transformed into Tsunade wearing nothing but a towel, "this?" Naruto then quickly dodged because he almost got hit by a nose bleeding onslaught. While Ebisu was unconscious, Naruto quickly snuck inside and tried finding Tsunade.

"Grannnnyyy, Grannnnyyy." He called out. "Where are you Tsunade?" he muttered. Then he came across the shower room, and he noticed it was steaming. Curiosity is something all boys had, and Naruto felt no shame in trying to pique his curiosity. He quickly snuck up on the door, slowly opened it up just a crack, slowllllllyy took a peek aaaannnnnndd. She wasn't there.

Naruto was wondering where she had gone and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard "Naruto!" He turned and saw a beautiful figure that would've left the closet pervert in a blood coma for several months. Tsunade was standing in front of him with nothing but a towel covering her body. Her loooooong naked legs were in view, half her thighs were visible since she covered herself with the towel, and her face was still glossy from the shower. " . .Here." She said through clenched teeth. Before Naruto could react she strode over, grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Naruto tried to move after he got thrown, but was quickly stopped as Tsunade grabbed both of his wrists with both her hands and pinned his body down with her body. Naruto could smell fresh green tea steam curling of her skin, is that what she used to make her skin nice and clean?

"Answer me Naruto!" Naruto quickly shook his head, "My head began hurting a lot so I came back to see you, so I encountered Perve- I mean Ebisu sensei guarding and he wouldn't let me through so I knocked him out. SoIquicklycametoyouassoonaspossiblesoyoucouldhelpmethroughthispain!" He quickly finished.

Tsunade's rage quickly diminished. "Oh. If that's all then I suppose I could've-" "LADY TSUNADE!" Ebisu sensei quickly rushed to the door. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU SEE NARUTO?" A pause. Ebisu couldn't hear her, so he began to open the door, "I'm fine Ebisu, and no, I did not see Naruto." Her voice wafted through.

When he left, she faced Naruto, "Okay, let's hurry up and get this through. What's the problem?" Naruto looked at her, in the moonlight, her skin glowed in her glorious splendor. "Granny, no. Tsunade. My head hurts every time I look at you." Naruto looked down at his shaking hands "And ever since, I've been having dreams about you. And me. You and me." He couldn't look at Tsunade anymore, "It's so wrong, I know. You're like so much older than me, and I'm like, way younger for you, but every time I think about those curves, your body, and your beautiful face, I…I…I don't care about the age, the rank, the anything. I just…came to say all this to you, and that I..I really love you."

Naruto was tearing up now. "I'm so disgusting, liking older people, you must feel really messed up right now. It's okay, I'd feel messed up too, I'm just going to go now, and just forget about everything because I-" He never got to finish, as he was lifted up and was kissed by Tsunade. Not a forehead kiss, but an all lip on lip contact for several minutes. When they broke apart, she looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "I had a feeling you liked me. I was just wondering when you were going to say something you little brat."

Naruto looked bewildered. "You mean all this time, you were, you were." Tsunade kissed him again stopping his words as she played with his tongue. This time they broke apart with a pop. Tsunade, breathing heavily, "It's been so long that someone with guts actually stood up to me like that. I'm so glad you finally found the courage to just do it." Naruto then said, "so, uh. Shall we?" he gestured toward the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, they were making out on the bed, with Naruto at the bottom, and Tsunade at the top. "Naruto! Do you want to know something about knowing medical ninjutsu?" Naruto, busy kissing her neck, muffled out, "A lesson? Right now? Really?" Tsunade, cheeks bright red from delight uttered out, "Medical ninja's are skilled in keeping form. Which means they can alter their physical appearance to what they're suited to. For instance.."

She pulled Naruto apart from her neck, and made him watch. She ripped apart the towel covering her with her monstrous strength, causing her boobs, the Titanic Tittaculars, bouncing from the force. Naruto's eyes wouldn't stop following their movements, they were mesmerizing him, calling out to him. "Man, they're gigantic! What do you do to make them like this?" She smirked, "Like…THIS" With a heave, her two monstrous bazooms burst out expanding. When they expanded, so did Naruto's eyes, "WHOAA that's awesome! That technique is genius." Tsunade grinned, "You wanna touch?"

Without waiting, Naruto grabbed one of her boobs and began to suck on them. "AAAAAAAUNNN, BECAREFUL, I MIGHT…MIGHT…MMMMHMMM" she moaned. Milk came spurting out, spraying all over the bed, Naruto, and Tsunade. _Is this milk? The legendary loser's milk? I'm actually drinking Tsunade?_ He bewilderedly thought. Something then touched her stomach, she looked down to see Naruto's member had sprung up. "Uh, Naruto, don't you think we should, err, move on?" she whispered. Naruto had taken both of her knockers and was covering his mouth over them. "Not yet, maybe in a little while." He muffled out. Tsunade, annoyed that he was interested in only her hooters, pressed him down with her boobs. "Are we going to stop here? I can suffocate you and that'll be the end of that." He muffled out "MMMph, mmphm mmph mphm. (OK, lets keep going)"

He quickly flipped over and his face was to Tsunade's bottom half, and his dick was to Tsunade's face. He looked at her "entry" and saw it was wet, and sticky. Naruto licked his lips, "Time to clean up." Tsunade shrieked in surprise, and quickly turned to moans of pleasure when Naruto started to lick up her pussy, drinking in her liquid energy.

She quickly restrained herself and focused on the thick long hot-dog sprouting up in front of her. Naruto withdrew his head in amazement when he felt Tsunade's mouth close over his dick, her throat enclosed over the wiener, and her tongue licking it all up. She was giving him blowjob, which quickly turned into a tit job. She quickly embraced the member with her enhanced boobies, and went up and down and side to side with it. His penis turned into a volcano right away after experiencing shocks from the soft bags from the massages she gave it.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Tsunade, with a sound of a plunger, popped her mouth away from his cock and was shocked to hear Ebisu sensei at the door. "Hokage-sama everything okay in there?" With Tsunade stopping, it gave Naruto a chance to attack again. His mouth quickly dived into the honey pot. Tsunade struggled to answer in a calm voice, "I'm fine Ebisu, just go back to guard duty outside already." Ebisu replied, "Are you sure? I still haven't found Naruto and I heard you shriek so I came back here." A wet pop indicated that Naruto was slurping and kissing her vagina. She held back another urge to moan, "Ebisu if Naruto ever came here, I'd pound him into submission myself. Go back outside" She ordered.

Once he left, Tsunade flew into a fury. "COME HERE!" she grabbed Naruto and flipped him back, face-to-face. "You're going to pay for what you did boy." She then concentrated and with a groan, her ass expanded to a tight, strong, huge ass. And with that, she smashed hers into Naruto's.

She kept thrusting, in a circle, over and over. Her thrust got harder and stronger, and Naruto's moans got bigger and louder. So did hers. "YOU LIKE THAT!? YOU LIKE THAT?! IM GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU. UNGH" This time she thrust so hard, she broke his dick. "OW!" Naruto cried out. "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME IT HAPPENED." Tsunade grinned, "Well you deserve it. I'll fix that up though."

With that, she slowed down and began sliding herself up and down his body, her boobs making everything wet as it passed by. Since his dick was inside of her, with each stroke, her healing chakra seeped inside and mended his broken cock making it whole and pleasurable again. "Better?" Tsunade asked before kissing him, wrestling his tongue, and breaking apart with saliva strands. "Better." Naruto sighed. "Tsunade? Can we do this more often. I mean if you want." He blushed. Tsunade gushed out "I'll do anything with you as long as I live. I'm the fifth Hokage after all." Naruto asked, "Ready for round 2?" The night was young. The peach petals were flying through the air. And these ninja's fucked through the night like rabbits. Naruto was in for a world of adventure with her, and he realized he'd take any of her beatings, sexual or non-sexual, to get closer to her every time. Naruto, the luck hot-shot ninja, was in for the ride of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret

Naruto's Great Tsunade: Our Secret

Morning.

Naruto woke up and tried to remember where he was. Then he saw Tsunade, with her enhanced body, and her boobs on his chest, and he remembered everything that happened at night. _Man, even though she healed my dick like, four times, it still hurts from last night._ Was the pain worth it? Naruto thought. No question about it, it was worth all the pain in the world to have sex with this rockin' bombshell of a kunoichi. "Good morning Naruto." Tsunade breathed, smiling at the youth underneath him. "Morning Granny." Naruto grinned. "Hey you got any food around here? I'm starving for breakfast." Tsunade sighed, "Would it kill you to call me by my name or 'Hokage' for once? You are in my house and you did spend the night with me with some of you inside of me." Naruto blushed, then regained his composure, "Yeah I guess, but seriously, I'm hungry, should I go out for food then or-"

He never got to finish the sentence, as Tsunade popped her nipple into Naruto's mouth. Naruto muffled in surprise, while Tsunade chuckled as she massaged her breast. "Well Naruto, to start of breakfast, people should drink a glass of milk in the morning." Naruto stopped struggling and stared at Tsunade's red face. "A-A-And since you're my guest, I'll give you the creamiest milk I have." She tingled a little as she felt the warmth spread over her boob. "I hope you'll enjoy it."

Tsunade's breast milk could only be described in three words. Thick. Creamy. And, Sweet. Naruto, who just woke up, was ready to dream to dairyland. Where the mountains were round and had tips at the top, and volcanoes which spewed out hot milk for people to melt in deliciousness. The force of the liquid that was spewing out was so strong, Naruto's mouth was leaking. And Naruto wasn't taking any sips, no, too much milk was coming out of her oversized milk jug. He was gulping the stuff down, and at a fast pace. Tsunade then began to slow down, "I guess that's enough. You really gulped the stuff down." She began to stand up, pulling her chest away from Naruto. "So I guess that's enough for breakfast righ-AAAUUUNNN!" she moaned as Naruto gently bit her tit.

"I'm still hungry Ms. Tsunade." Naruto growled, "Is that all you have? I DON'T THINK SO!" He roared and then tackled a surprised Tsunade on her back, with her boobies bouncing up and down when she fell. Tsunade was surprised at the strength he showed, forcing her down on the bed. "Wha-what are you doing Naruto?" she struggled. _I'm actually having trouble pushing this brat off?_ She was under the impression she was the strongest in terms of physical strength between them. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do lady." Naruto was drooling. "I'm going to drink….you...dry"

Tsunade blushed a deep crimson, she was going to let him, a genin, have his way with her? And at the same time, she couldn't fight against him. _Why? Why can't I fight back? Why_? She glowed, _do I want him? What is this lust?_ She yearned for Naruto to touch her, feel her, violate her in any way and she wouldn't stop him. Naruto obliged by taking her firm round E-cups and rotated them around in a circle. Tsunade didn't do anything to stop him, instead she moaned and tried to fight of her orgasmic urges as she felt the warmth rising from her girls again.

Naruto smirked at how much she struggled to keep herself together, so to get what he wanted, he'd have to tease her. He first began pressing her melons down, enveloping his hand in her pale flesh, and then he slid his hands toward the pink buds. The closer he got to her nubs, the warmer her cantaloupes got. Tsunade's skin got so sensitive, she couldn't even keep her eyes open, she just gripped her bed, and waited. _He's getting closer,_ she felt. _I don't know how much longer._ A whimper escaped from her lips as she realized how helpless she was in the hands of Naruto.

 _Please, not to fast, not to fassssstttt_ , too late, Naruto finally pinched her nipples with his thumb and index and released a cry Tsunade had been holding back. "HAAAAAUUUGGGH" Naruto blushed, despite how old he thought she was, she sounded like a beautiful muse in her top form. "You maybe a granny" Naruto gulped, "But that's one rocking body you've got there." Tsunade smiled through her surges of pleasure, "You really think so?" she gasped, "Well then.." she then cupped her melons, full of creamy goodness, underneath and served them to Naruto, "Please accept my gifts."

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. Something changed, inside of him, a fiery red aura spiraled out into his chakra. He looked at the bountiful treasure he held in his hand, and he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Thank you" he licked his lips and bared his sharp pointed teeth, "for the food" and crashed his lips against her comforter, receiving a long moan from the victim. Naruto had stirred himself into a fury. The red chakra had boosted his power and his manly intuitive. His mouth was working her poor udder, kissing, sucking, draining, biting, swirling and pressing it down with his tongue. At some point, he liberated the now red tit, and it began to slowly liberate herself, just streaming down from one of her boobs.

Tsunade barely held on, with drool coming out of her mouth and her rapid rise and fall of her chest, she hoped it was enough. But when she looked into the blonde boy's eyes, how they turned into slits, she realized she was in for a hell of a ride. "Naruto?" but Naruto wasn't inside anymore. The only thing in control, was his fury. Naruto turned his head to the other boob, and he slapped his hand on her globe, causing it to bounce around. Tsunade tingled at this pain, but was completely aroused at this newfound sensation. "Harder" she whispered, and the fury oblige, by groping her roughly. _What happened to him? He's much manlier than before?_ She relished, and then she began to notice the flickering red aura surrounding him. _The Kyuubi! That's the reason why I can't fight back._ It was also the reason her succulent melons were being tossed about. When Naruto spoke, it was slightly warped by the power that manifested inside of him. " _ **More."**_ He growled, _**"I WANT MORE"**_ , and his chops ferociously groped her other, untouched, undefiled, smooth girl.

"AAAAAAUUGGHHH NNOOOOO" she squealed, she felt her tiny, juicy nip, being tortured and abused by his tongue. He wrapped his pink fleshy organ tightly around her tight pacifier. Slowly extracting her sanity with every twist, twirl, and stretch he put on her tit, Tsunade felt, not a warm tingling sensation, but a hot fiery rush through her mammary glands. She tilted her head back, and moaned in pure satisfaction as her milk fountains surged out of their pink nozzles and blew up, sky high, raining down pure vanilla-white goodness. On the other side of her boob, the one where the demon kid Naruto, was harassing sexually, had her tiny papilla, release her inner self, with the force of a fire hydrant. Kyuubi-Naruto cackled in delight as his entire mouth was filled with her soma, intoxicating him and putting Naruto's sense overboard, letting the Kyuubi take over and have his woman. _**"YES"**_ he hissed, _**"I CAN FEEL IT. I CAN FEEL HER INSIDE OF ME. I MUST...I MUST"**_ He cackled, and then her gripped both of her fire hoses, spraying about indiscriminately, covering his body, spreading over Tsunade's face, and leaking all around her cleavage turning them into white mountains. Kyuubi-Naruto grinned, ear-to-ear, then puckered his lips. He then clashed the two volcanic mommas squishing them together, then he inserted both cherry nubs in his maw, and began to violently drain them, drawing up every little bit of her godly fluid inside her jelly-filled gelatin of goodness.

Tsunade's mind was being blown to pieces one by one. As naruto began to move his head up and down, squishing and stretching her mass mounds, she was being consumed by the lustfulness she kept trying to fight. _I can't,_ she helplessly prayed _I just can't, I can't lose it, if I do, I'll, I'll,_ too late. She already felt herself slip and fall into the chasms of her lewd urges, and let herself go. Naruto who was currently mind-fucking the Hokage, felt something warm around his thighs. He then sniffed something else, something beside the opaque creamy sweetness, he then looked down, and the beast inside of him roared in triumph. The dam had broken, and let loose the forbidden water, only to be drunk by the finest of men, and Naruto had the honor of guzzling it down.

"Noooooo" Tsunade sniffed, tears of embarrassment starting at her tear ducts, "Don't loooook." Naruto couldn't stop staring. Underneath that seductive purple **wet** panty, was the last of her virginity, just waiting to be taken. _**"I'll be taking what's mine now slug."**_ Kyuubi-Naruto licked his chops, _**"I'll be gentle, don't worry."**_ The demon snickered. Tsunade, whose energy had been drained, mentally and physically, couldn't do anything but flush red, as the demon kid slid down to her legs. Kyubito (Naruto and Kyuubi, I'm tired of that crap now.) took 2 fingers and placed them in the middle of her panties. Tsunade gasped in surprised as she felt her box being pressed down. "Nooo" she moaned, "You can't do that, not there." _**"What did you say to me slug?"**_ he then rubbed her lingerie around in an oval, causing her to shiver. _**"Are you saying you don't like this?"**_ She didn't answer, or couldn't answer because her womanhood was being teased.

 _ **"Who do you think you're fooling? You gladly smashed this boy's virginity without a thought, but somehow it's wrong that he returns the favor?"**_ he sneered. "No." she tinkled, "That's not-" _**"Look at you, the strongest kunoichi in the world, and you're nothing in the hands of a...brat"**_ he spat out, _**"hell you're practically begging for me to do you. The way you split your thighs for me, how your arms are above your head, waiting for it to begin."**_ he laughed. Tsunade was being won over, and she couldn't resist, she was being enveloped in that twisted foxe, wrapping her around his nine tails. He began to lick her legs, cleaning up the spills and wiping her clean. _**"You try to dignify yourself even with these shameless actions, but I know the truth."**_ he was now up to her hips. _**"Inside of you, there's nothing more but a lonely woman who yearned for love. Pathetic."**_

 _ **"And now"**_ his hands creeped up her thigh, _**"you fall for the boy who looked just like your brother and held the dreams of the men you both loved."**_ he stared deep into her dark brown orbs that were lost in thought. _**"But you still have the gall to hold yourself above this boy?"**_ his hand gripped the side of her panty, _**" I mean, LOOK!"**_ he violently tore off her last wall of defense, _**"Is this any way a dignified woman would react to a young boy?"**_ The splendors of her work. The chasm, the great, clean, deep chasm was overflowing with cool refreshing youth water. Sweet smelling scent exploded and covered the whole room in a fragrance, earning a drool from Kyubito. _**"I don't plan on wasting any of this. So sit back and try to hold on the rest of the ride you bitch."**_ And Kyubito speared her pussy with his tongue, with a follow-up with his lips suctioning down onto her godliness.

Nectar came from everywhere. Even Kyubito wasn't prepared for the quantity, **and** the quality she was excreting. Still, it didn't stop him from slurping up all the fleshy walls inside of her, draining her essence and breaking her mind. He licked every nook and cranny inside that cave, purifying it. On the outside of her honeypot, Kyubito was biting the rims of her "other" lips, making her squirm and squeal as he dug his nose inside deeper. "Oh-oh, yes, that's it, moooreee" she gushed. She was holding onto tufts of the blonde's hair, trying her best to ride on instead of fall of. She was so overwhelmed, her chakra began infusing into her nectar. _**Huh?**_ The kyuubi felt something. _**What's this?**_ His chakra gauge was overflowing with too much power. _**No. Not yet, I was getting to the good part. Noooo!**_ Kyubito stood up, and then pointed at Tsunade. With pussy filled chakra surrounding his lips, he mucked out _**"I'll return. I'll return and finish you for good. Until then, think of a way to conceal this. Cause of you tell them I can control Naruto, I'll tell everyone,"**_ he cackled _**"how it happened."**_ And with that, Naruto fainted from exhaustion and overcharge of chakra. Leaving Tsunade on her bed, recovering from her orgasms. _What am I going to do? That stupid fox is right. I'm the Hokage, I can't have relationships with an underage minor, no less a brat._ But she looked at the peaceful, handsome face of the boy who gave her a ride in wonderland. _I don't want to let go of him. Oh god, what do I do?_ She covered her face with her hands and pillow, and sobbed, knowing her fate if she walked down this terrible road.

 **Will Tsunade be able to overcome this? Will she find out the solution to her terrible secret? Will I actually find the will to write the next chapter? STAY TUNED.**


End file.
